El Rey Deva y la santería
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Sho definitivamente se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo, ¿O quizás es el demonio chupa almas que intenta tenderle una trampa? ¿Podrá el cantante encontrar la causa de sus desgracias antes de que algo muy malo le suceda? Este fic participa en el reto mensual del forum La Caja De Pandora (LCDP) El Libro De Hechizos De María-chan.


**Ni Skip Beat! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente propiedad de la prodigiosa mente de Yoshiki Nakamura. Yo simplemente me divierto cogiéndolos y poniéndolos en historias y situaciones para entretenernos si ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Este fic participa en el reto mensual del forum La Caja De Pandora (LCDP) El Libro De Hechizos De María-chan.**

* * *

_A un paso tú de mi mundo estás, y tengo amigos del más allá (Tiene amigos del más allá)._

_Siéntense a la mesa, tranquilícense, si se relajan yo podría hacer... Vudú, lo mejor que se._

Tiana y el sapo- Canción del Dr. Facilier.

Fuwa Sho había dormido como un bebé. Se despertó a eso de las diez de la mañana ya que a las 12 tenía una sesión de fotos a cargo de una revista muy famosa de moda, y naturalmente querían fotografiar al cantante Visual Key más famoso de Japón. La noche anterior se había ido de fiesta con los afortunados que tocaban para él, conoció una chica bastante guapa, delgada, alta y con ojos ambarinos, ella estuvo más que encantada de pasar una noche con el ídolo más cotizado de Japón. Al fin y al cabo era normal, pensó Sho mientras se afeitaba, era muy atractivo, rico y famoso, cualquier mujer moriría por pasar aunque fuera una hora con él. Si había algunas que incluso se desmayaban cuando les sonreía. Sí, él era un regalo para las mujeres del mundo y una bendición para el mundo musical, tenían suerte de que él compartiera todo lo que era con ellos.

— ¿Diga? –Respondió a su móvil que acababa de sonar.

— Sho, ahora paso a recogerte, espero no encontrarme a ninguna mujer ni prendas femeninas cuando suba a buscar la ropa que llevarás para la sesión de fotos –habló malhumorada Aki Shoko.

— No, tranquila, me aseguré de que se fuera cuando acabamos y que se lo llevara todo –replicó él que estaba buscando algo qué comer en su nevera-. Oye, aquí dentro no hay nada decente de comer, dile a esa estúpida empleada que tiene mucha suerte de estar trabajando para mí y que si no cumple con eficiencia las claras y pocas obligaciones que tiene ya se puede ir buscando otro trabajo, hay millones de asistentes del hogar haciendo cola para trabajar para mí.

— Ni hablar, yo le prohibí que te comprara tantos refrescos, alcohol, flanes y patatas –bufó su mánager enfadada-. Eres una estrella en ascenso y que está consiguiendo mucha fama, empieza a comportarte como una y come sano, equilibrado y haz ejercicio –la mujer después de darle el sermón de cada mañana colgó frustrada.

Ése no era el primer trabajo de Aki Shoko como mánager, pero tenía la intención de que ese fuera el último. No porque ese estúpido adolescente un día con sus rabietas y actitud egoísta fuera a acabar con sus dos carreras. No, la razón era que el bastardo tenía talento, él vivía para que las mujeres lo adoraran, y sabía cómo conseguirlo. Era una mina de oro, y ella iba a aprovecharse de eso. Sin embargo empezaba a cansarse de esa actitud infantil y caprichosa. A parte de que ésa no era una imagen buena para el cantante a ella le daban ganas de estrangularlo.

Cuando llegó al apartamento de su representado, con sus ingresos se había comprado un ático en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Tokyo, le sorprendió encontrarlo todo medianamente ordenado y a él comiéndose una manzana.

— Por fin llegas –dijo el adolescente en un tono aburrido-. Te he estado esperando mucho rato, vayámonos o llegaremos tarde por tu culpa.

Aki Shoko se acordó de contar hasta diez muy lentamente antes de asentir, coger la ropa del cantante y seguirlo por la puerta.

— Por cierto, mañana empezará una nueva asistente del hogar, como al fin y al cabo yo soy el que la paga no puedo tolerar que mis empleados te hagan más caso a ti que a mí –comentó con una sonrisa socarrona mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

A la mujer le dieron ganas de gritar, ojalá se hubiera pillado la mano con la puerta…

— ¡Auch! –exclamó el chico cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y le dio en toda la cara.

— Discúlpeme Fuwa-san –dijo el vecino de éste mientras hacía una reverencia-. No debí haber abierto con tanta fuerza.

Ella se aguantó la risa ya que el chico se lo tenía bien merecido. Éste fulminó al hombre con la mirada y entró en el ascensor malhumorado.

— Estúpido, ha dañado mi cara, mi estupenda y fabulosa cara –comentó cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado mientras se miraba en un espejo de bolsillo que siempre llevaba con él-. Estoy horrible –dijo enormemente fastidiado y dolido-. Mi frente se está volviendo roja y parece que me está saliendo un bulto…

— Tranquilo, no es tan grande, se puede disimular con maquillaje y un poco de photoshop…

Una parte de su trabajo era calmar y complacer al artista, al fin y al cavo si sufría alguna molestia o daño físico podía repercutir en su carrera. Pero ese chichón tampoco era para tanto. Todavía.

— No digas gilipolleces Shoko –habló con desdén-. Estoy horrible, parezco el demonio chupa almas… No uso maquillaje para esconder imperfecciones, yo soy perfecto, ese estúpido pagará por esto, lo juro.

El ascensor llegó a su destino y con un suave click se abrieron las puertas. Sho sin mirar alrededor salió disparado hacía la salida, pero en esos momentos el portero que estaba fregando el suelo, aprovechando que los inquilinos no volverían en un buen rato, no se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba pisando lo fregado hasta que oyó un sonoro golpe de una cabeza hueca contra el cristal que acababa de limpiar. Aki Shoko pensó que era cuestión de mala suerte y que se lo merecía por ser un prepotente, pero con lo lista que era debería haber sospechado de que algo iba mal, muy mal, terriblemente mal.

_Brujería , santería ¡Que al diablo asombrará! Y tengo amigos del más allá..._

Tiana y el sapo- Canción del Dr. Facilier.

— Ya está Fuwa-san -dijo la maquilladora mientras le acababa de aplicar una pomada de un color parecido al de la piel en la frente-. Esto debería de disimular el ronchón rojo, pero por si acaso lo he peinado de modo que el flequillo le caiga encima.

El cantante no contestó y se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió hacía el fotógrafo para que éste le acabara de dar las indicaciones para la sesión. Cuando le dijeron dónde se tenía que colocar y cómo empezó a comportarse como el profesional que era, además se motivaba al pensar que eso lo ponía más cerca del creído Tsuruga Ren y podía robarle fans a parte de conseguir otras cuantas. Los primeros flashes se dispararon haciendo que se olvidara de todo pero la luz se apagó. Una de las luces colgadas en el techo se rompió y cayó a unos centímetros del cantante. Nadie dijo nada. Todos los que se encontraban en el estudio se quedaron en silencio intentando recordar cómo se respiraba y procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¡Sho! -Exclamó Shoko preocupada mientras se acercaba a él-. ¿Estás bien? -Él sólo pudo asentir ya que estaba en estado de shock-. ¡Tenía entendido que todo estaba en perfecto orden! ¡Casi matan a mi cliente por su negligencia! ¡Esperamos que asuman las consecuencias! -Amenazó mientras sacaba a Sho del estudio-. Vamos Sho, estás muy blanco toma algo con azúcar.

Fuwa Sho le hizo caso y se bebió un refresco. Cuando se lo hubo acabado ya se había recuperado de su conmoción y volvió a ser el mismo adolescente malcriado y egocéntrico de siempre. Cuando decidió volver a la sesión le ofrecieron muchas disculpas y una pequeña indemnización, dos entradas para un exclusivo evento en el que si veían al cantante seguro que su popularidad ascendería a niveles inimaginados. Él las aceptó fingiendo que no le interesaba pero por dentro estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción. La sesión de fotos volvió a empezar pero mientras duró se le cayó el café hirviendo encima, se rompió uno de sus trajes y se lo tuvieron que coser utilizándolo a él como maniquí, la que lo cosió no paraba de pincharlo con la aguja, la comida no era para nada salada, el ventilador que habían puesto para que le ondeara la chaqueta acabó descontrolándose, le prendieron fuego y accidentalmente una pistola, que teóricamente no estaba cargada, se disparó a sus pies cuando la cogió él.

— ¡Estoy harto! ¡Me voy! ¡Des de que he llegado no me han tratado con el respeto, la seriedad y la eficiencia que merece un artista de mi envergadura! -Exclamó el artista mientras abandonaba a toda prisa el estudio.

—¡Espera Sho! -Chilló su mánager mientras recogía todas las cosas de su representado.

— ¡No! ¡No voy a...!

Lamentablemente la oración quedó cortada ya que al estar más atento a quejarse y a chillar no vio como se acercaba un hombre con un carro lleno de botes de pintura y se tropezó con éste, hecho que provocó que quedara totalmente recubierto de pintura. Cegado por su ira distinguió a lo lejos una persona que llevaba un mono rosa chillón con el pelo anaranjado. ¡El demonio chupa almas! ¡Ella estaba ahí! ¡Ella era la culpable! Sí, seguro que era eso. Ahora todo tenía sentido. No es que él tuviera mala suerte, ni que esa gente de ahí no lo respetara ni admirara... Era culpa de ella, como no tenía talento su única forma de vengarse y de estar más cerca de él era con esos trucos tan baratos... Pero él la pondría en su lugar... ¡No dejaría que se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente! Se sacudió a Shoko de encima y la persiguió, ella estaba cruzando la calle apresurada cuando la alcanzó y él se lanzó a correr detrás de ella para que no se escapara, lo último que vio fue como un hombre se acercaba a ella cogiéndola de los hombros y un coche pitar mientras las ruedas chirriaban por encima del asfalto.

— Mogami-san -dijo Sebastian mientras impedía con su cuerpo que Kyoko viera hacía atrás-. La señorita Takarada ha venido a buscarla para ir juntas a LME ¿Haría usted el favor de seguirme?

— Claro, será un placer -Kyoko dejó de lado su curiosidad de qué había pasado detrás suyo para saborear que la llevaran en coche tan amablemente a la empresa.

— Ufff... Por poco -suspiró Takarada María mientras guardaba un muñeco vudú del cantante Visual Key Fuwa Sho que le había robado a su _onee-sama_ en su bolso-. Casi se da cuenta -rápidamente recogió unos trozos de bombilla y borró el circulo con la estrella de David que había dibujado en el suelo de la sala de vigilancia del edificio dónde se encontraba el estudio dónde el cantante se estaba haciendo la sesión de fotos-. Lo hecho hecho está -susurró a su libro de hechizos que se convirtió en un libro normal ante esas palabras.

Veloz como un rayo acabó de guardar todas las cosas que había utilizado para el ritual de vudú y salió de la sala como si su abuelo fuera el dueño del edificio. No sentía ningún remordimiento por el cantante, se lo tenía bien merecido, así aprendería a que con su _onee-sama_ no se metía nadie. Y mucho menos el Rey Deva.

_Lo hecho hecho está... ¡No me echéis la culpa a mi! Id a reclamar hasta el más allá... (¡Se pierde y se gana! Ganar es perder...)Shht. _

Tiana y el sapo- Canción del Dr. Facilier.

* * *

**Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tengo un extraño fetichismo a aceptar retos de María-chan xD La adoro pero prometo que el próximo reto lo centraré en otros personajes de Skip Beat! En la variedad está el gusto... Espero no haberos decepcionado con mi fic ^^ Abrazotes de anaconda para todos los lectores.**


End file.
